The Four Elements
by Insane Idiot
Summary: I started with this one then I stopped and started doing the EoP so don't judge me ont this, kind of like EoP
1. They meet!

Okay I started this one and I really didn't like it so I didn't post and started a new one but I decided to post it anyway so yeah. Um, but you can read it anyway. Don't judge me by this one! ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
A boy with raven black hair was leaning out the window looking at the stars his thoughtful emerald green eyes scanning the horizon. Nicole is supposed to send an owl tonight, Harry Potter was thinking. Nicole Taylor was his pen pal. Dumbledore, knowing that Harry was lonely, had told him that he knew of someone who would also like someone to talk to. They'd been owling each other since summer started. Finally, he saw two owls approaching his window. He recognized both Nicole's and Sirius's owls. Nicole's owl was a snowy owl, like his and Sirius's was an eagle owl. The eagle owl dropped his letter and flew off but the snowy owl stayed. Harry picked up Sirius's letter first. (- AN. Since I am very new at this I am not going to right down the full letter. Just highlights. But I have a great idea for Nicole's letter.-) Sirius had written that since the aurors had found Peter Pettigrew they would be holding a trial. Harry didn't have to go to the trial, but he had to get interviewed by a wizarding judge and he would be questioned under Veritaserum. When Harry picked up the next piece of parchment dropped by the snowy owl, he got a big surprise. The parchment read:  
  
"Dear Harry,  
How are you? Could you please feed Snowball for me, thank you? We just went out to a skiing resort, that's why my owl was a little late. I just wanted to tell you that I'm going to be visiting England this summer. I was wondering if I could visit you while I was there. I hope the Dursleys wouldn't think that I am too strange. If they ask just tell them that we're a regular Muggle family. I waited to save this till later because I just got it confirmed that we were going today. We're coming this weekend. Can't wait to see you!"  
  
—Nicole Taylor  
  
Harry was so happy that he could finally see the girl that he had been owling for the whole summer! He fed Snowball and picked up a clean piece of parchment. When he was finished, he attached it to the snowy owls leg and went to sleep.  
  
A girl with golden brown hair was still sleeping. The only thing moving in her room was the plants swaying in the breeze. -AN I just like that word. Swaying sounds so peaceful. Well that is the only peaceful word in my favorite words list. For heaven sake my favorite word of all time is marmosets and I don't even know what it means. - Finally a snowy owl came and landed on her bed stand. The snowy owl then started pulling the girls hair. "Okay, okay, I'll get up, I'll get up, Snowball!" the girl answered to the bird. When she was up the snowy owl started screeching. "Yeah, yeah I'll feed you, don't worry. Missing a meal wouldn't kill you anyhow." When there was food in the bowl she took the piece of parchment and started reading:  
  
"Dear Nicole, I wanted to tell you that I think you can come but you or your family cannot mention anything about wizards. Also you don't have to do this but they will think more of you if you have a nice car, or dress nice, or you are at least a little rich." Nicole started giggling at this comment. "You don't have to but they would be nicer if you did. I am sorry about that if you are poor or anything else that makes it wrong to say." Nicole started giggling harder at that. She had forgotten that she had not told him about her family. "Also, where are you going to be staying and can I come and visit you? Thank you for coming and visiting me. I kind of wanted to have an excuse to not have to stay with the Dursleys for the whole summer time. I can't wait to see you!"  
  
—Harry Potter  
  
Nicole got up from her chair, watered the plants and went down the stairs to where the cook was making breakfast. When she passed the kitchen she saw her whole family sitting around their breakfast table. Marie Taylor was her one and only sister. She was older than Nicole and was more beautiful. Marie had bluish gray eyes that showed of her yellow blond hair in a tight bun that morning. Nicole's golden brown hair was still in a tumble from the night while her radiant green eyes were still looking tired for having been awakened early. Her mother, Sharon Taylor, was sitting next to her father, Senator Davis Taylor. They lived in a mansion off the coast of the sea in Maine. She lived in a little town called Boothbay Harbor. The senator's mansion was a very pretty sight. Once she was seated in between her mother and father she said, "Harry said that we could come to visit. Here, you can read it if you want to." When her parents got to the rich part they burst out laughing. "I take it you haven't told them who your family is yet. Am I right?" "Yeah Dad, I haven't. But remember you have never heard of wizards or witches. Okay." They all nodded. "Thanks. So what are we going to do today?" "I was thinking surfing or maybe taking a boat out," looking at his daughters eyes filled with fear he quickly said "or maybe you could sun bath while we swim.  
  
Harry woke up, got dressed, and went in to the kitchen. When he got there Aunt Petunia gave him a plate of fruit. Dudley was still on a diet so he only got to eat fruit. Dudley now had a personal trainer to help him lose weight. The trainer came every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. Since the Dursulys were out most of the time when the trainer was there Harry practiced with Dudley. The trainer never told even though Dudley argued about it a lot. When they were training Harry started to learn a lot of kinds of martial arts, including Kung Fu, Karate, and Wushu. – AN For all those people who do not know what Wushu is it is a kind of martial arts used in China. It is very cool. I am learning it. – The trainer said that he was pretty good at it so far. Dudley, as usual, was not doing as well. He didn't do anything except sit down and whine. When the Durslys left Harry excused himself from practice and went upstairs to wait for the wizarding judge. When he finally came Harry was ready to talk. When he had drank the Veritaserum the judge started questioning him. When he had asked all that was useful, he left and Harry went down stairs to work out with the trainer. Since it was Friday the trainer had to leave early for another student, Harry went to get ready for Nicole. He took a shower and told the Dursleys that he had a friend coming to visit. The Dursleys asked all kinds of questions and in the end agreed when Harry mentioned his godfather. A few minutes later and Harry heard the doorbell ring. "Dudley, go open the door for our guests." Aunt Petunia commanded once she saw the car that had pulled up. A tall man with brown hair stepped out of the door of the sports car and held out a hand for his wife. His wife had blond hair and eyes that were a lovely shade of green. When they were out of the car a girl with blond hair like her mothers and bluish gray eyes like her fathers and a slender body stepped out. When she was out she went and started arguing with her father. Last but not least a girl with golden hair and the same eyes as her mother and the same body as her sister stumbled out almost falling on her face. She started to say a bad word when her mother turned around and looked at her with stern eyes.  
  
Nicole was angry that her first appearance to her pen pal was stumbling out of a car door. She started to say something when her mother heard and gave her the evil eye. When they had stepped on to the porch a fat boy with blond hair opened the door. I hope that isn't Harry, Nicole thought. She didn't have anytime to puzzle about that when a lady with the same color blond came out and ushered them in to the house. I am sorry that I didn't have any thing ready to give to you since I wasn't planning for you to come until later." The blond lady said. "It's okay. I would like to introduce my family. My name is Davis Taylor, senator of the state Maine of the USA. This is my wife Sharon Taylor and our two daughters Marie and Nicole. We came to visit Nicole's pen pal Harry Potter." She shot her dad a look that said shut up. I hate it when dad does that to people, she was thinking. "Yes, yes come in. Would you like to have anything to drink," the lady said. "I will get Harry in just a second." She ran out of the room.  
  
Harry had been listening through the door and gasped when her father had said that he was the senator of Maine, but he had to jump away when he heard his aunt start running to the door. "You didn't tell me that her father was the senator of Maine," she yelled in a soft voice when she was in to the hall. "I didn't know that her father was the senator of Maine!" When she remembered that she needed to get them drinks she ran off. Harry took the chance to introduce himself to the Taylors. When he entered the room he heard the blond haired girl still arguing with her parents. "...I want to go home right NOW. I still do not know why we are visiting this boy that Nicole has been pen paling for-"She stopped when she spotted Harry. "Can you tell the nice-"she stopped again when she saw her mother giving her a glare. The tall man stood to introduce the family again. "It's okay there is no need I heard you introduce them already." "Well I guess there is no need. I am not sure if you are the ladies son or Nicole's pen pal." " Sorry, my name is Harry Potter. I am Nicole's pen pal." The girl with golden hair stood to talk. "Would it be okay if we went up to my room to talk?" He asked his aunt who had just entered the room and her parents. "Sure" Her parents said at once and his aunt nodded her head ever so slightly, when she saw their answer. Harry walked straight up to his room before he started yelling at Nicole. "Why didn't you tell me that your dad was the senator of Maine! I probably looked extremely funny sending you that letter!" "Yeah we did get a kick at the letter, I also forgot. So STOP YELLING AT ME! You should be happy that we are not poor. NOOOOOOOO you are ANGRY that we are rich. So I forgot. BIG DEAL. But all you can say is why this, why that-""SHUT UP" Harry tried to talk over her blabbering. "Sorry, I didn't mean to let my temper boil over, well actually it only boiled in the pot, just to mention I have a BIG, when I mean big I mean BIG, temper. You started yelling at me... Oh whatever. Sorry again." "Okay do you think I can borrow some tape." "Oh. Sorry again, again." "Alright I wanted to talk to you about something-" "Wait before you start anything I have one question I never really asked you while we were pen paling each other, are you a witch?" "Yeah, I go to the Salem Academy for Witchcraft and Wizardry. My dad is from England. He moved to America when he got out of Hogwarts. We came here to visit my grandfather." "Oh okay that explains a lot. So how did your father become the senator of Maine?" "Well actually it is a funny story, one of my dad's friends thought it would be funny if he ran my dad for senator of Maine because at that time we were living in Maine. It was pretty funny when we heard that Dad had actually won. He had this small campaign, it was hilarious." "Nicole!!!" They heard Harry's aunt yelling up the stairs. "Your parents are going to a meeting" "Sorry Harry I've gotta go. Bye!" She yelled while running down the stairs. She grabbed her jacket from her happy –An cough- looking sister and was out the door.  
  
When they got to their hotel Nicole went straight in to her room to get her stuff on. She heard a knock on the door and yelled "Don't come in, I am getting dressed!" "You aren't going to the meeting though, you are going to your grandfathers to spend the afternoon!" She yelled back. So instead of getting her good clothes on she got her riding gear and broom out instead. When she was finished she swept out of her room with a neon green riding robe on. "You look really nice, I know that grandfather will be very proud of you." "I think grandpa will be just glad to see us again." With that her dad cast a spell for invisibility and she dove out the window landing on her broom. She speeded away until she was only a dot. "That girl is so energetic sometimes." Her parents sighed as she flew into the sky until they could no longer see her.  
  
In the afternoon light she saw the castle in the distance. The lake and forests around it looked peaceful and normal but she knew that was wrong. The giant squid and merpeople lived in the depths of the lake while grindylows also bothered swimmers. Also, werewolves and centaurs and other unknown creatures lived deep within those trees. The only real peaceful thing in that whole picture was the castle and the tiny village near it. She stopped and dropped neatly down on the soft grass. She wished that she could just lay down in the grass and listen to it's problems but she had to visit her grandpa. She had missed him anyway. She didn't get to see him often so this was special she was going to discuss something they had wanted to do for a long time. She walked up the steps and opened the door.  
  
Harry was waiting breathlessly for the letter to arrive. The judge had said the trial would take a few days to finish. He sat on his bed staring out in to the sky. He knew that Sirius would be freed, they had used Veritaserum on Peter so they got the whole truth out of him, same as Sirius. When he saw the owl coming he jumped out of his bed eager and scared to open it. When he opened it he gasped...  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A.N Yes! End of the first chappie! I'm HYPER yea! R/R Next Chappie: What he saw brought him both joy and sadness. Sirius was... Dun dun daaaaaah. I LOVE Cliffies. Muahahahaha 


	2. It starts! I know I like 2 word titles!

If you are still reading this good for you! ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ What he saw brought him both joy and sadness. Sirius was free. But he was moving to Hogsmeade. He wasn't going to be able to live with Sirius and visit Nicole. He decided that he was going to visit her since she had looked him up in the yellow pages so she could tell him where she lives. He got ready to go out and headed out the door. When he got to the hotel he almost stopped breathing. The hotel was a gigantic resort. She was on the 22nd floor. When he came to their door it looked like they actually lived there. He heard some kind of music coming through the door. When he rang the doorbell, Nicole's mother answered the door wearing fluffy purple earmuffs. Then he heard the music clearly. "OOOOOHHHHHH, WHO LIVES IN A PINEAPPLE UNDER THE SEA, SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS, ABSORBANT AND YELLOW AND POROUS IS HE, SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS, HIS NAUTICAL NONSENSE BE SOMETHING YOU WISH, SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS, SO DROP ON THE DECK AND FLOP LIKE A FISH, SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS, SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS, SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS, SPONGEBBBBOOOOBBBBBBB SQUAREPPPAAANNNTTSSS." "Nicole is in the shower," her mother screamed. Right then Nicole started another song. "I like chicken I like liver," Harry heard the water stop, "meow meow meow meow please de-" When she saw Harry she paused for a moment, "liver, I didn't know that you were here Harry." She ran in to a room next to the bathroom and came out a few minutes later dressed in jeans and a T-shirt. When they were seated, they started to talk about the problem Harry had. Nicole said "It is okay, you can go live with your godfather, I can come and visit you when ever I want, I need to go that way anyway." "Thanks, you are a life saver. I couldn't stand living with the Dursleys anymore." When they had finished that problem they moved on to chat about other things. Harry noticed that Nicole was very interested about Hogwarts. She asked about Harry's friends and enemies, secret passages and other things most students wanted to know. They visited each other often. Nicole usually rode her broom there. She was always invisible so that she was never seen by muggles. Harry loved living with Sirius, he was fun, he teached Harry and Nicole new flying tricks, he went with them places, he was what Harry always wanted for a family. Sirius went shopping with him, Nicole went too. Ron and Hermione still came but they never seemed to come when Nicole was there so they never were properly introduced. So Harry just had to tell one of the other. On August 31 Harry went to Nicole's house to say good-bye. When he came in Nicole wouldn't let him in to her room. He didn't care much but was suspicious. He said good- bye and told her that he would still owl her. She didn't really say much except okay, and that's nice, and fine, and goodbye. When Harry got back to his house he finished packing, and played a one on one game of Quidditch with Sirius.  
  
Sept. 1 Harry was on the platform 10 and 3/4 when he heard bunch of voices coming through the barrier and recognized the song. "OOOOOHHHHHH, WHO LIVES IN A PINEAPPLE UNDER THE SEA, SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS, ABSORBANT AND YELLOW AND PORISE IS HE, SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS, HIS NAUTICAL NONSENSE BE SOMETHING YOU WISH, SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS, SO DROP ON THE DECK AND FLOP LIKE A FISH, SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS, SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS, SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS, SPONGEBBBBOOOOBBBBBBB SQUAREPPPAAANNNTTSSS." When he turned around there were four girls standing near the barrier. One was Nicole, the other three Harry didn't recognize. He walked up to Nicole and started asking so many questions, "Save them for the train ride, Harry" she answered. When he was finished he asked to be introduced. The first one was Sherry Smith, she was an American transfer student like Nicole and the other two. Sherry had wavy black brown hair, brown eyes and was really short to Harry's own 5'10. The next one was Caroline Jacobsen, she was kind of tall with blue eyes and a golden brown hair. The last and least of brains as Nicole had put it, was Christine Stu –AN pid- Christine was not as short as Sherry but not as tall as Caroline was. She had very short black hair and black eyes. Just when he thought he was finished with introductions Ron and Hermione came through the wall. "You must be Nicole," Ron said when he saw them, "Harry has told me so much about you. But Harry never mentioned three beautiful girls." Harry then realized why Nicole had said the least brains, Christine just stood there looking thunderstruck as the other two turned red and looked bashful. When she didn't get it Nicole whispered in her ear. Finally Christine said, "I am not really pretty." Nicole covered her mouth so that she wouldn't giggle. It didn't work as the other three broke out laughing. Christine looked blankly at the others as the two boys started to chuckle. "What is so funny," she said. They just started to laugh even harder at this last comment. The train blew a warning whistle and they hopped on. When they had gotten all settled Harry wanted the answers from Nicole. She told him how Dumbledore had wanted to have some transfer students from the Salem Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She had wanted to go because she would know someone there and no one else did. Also her friends were going so she went too. Harry could tell that she was hiding something but he saved it till later. They had just started a nice game of exploding snap, when someone entered the compartment. Draco Malfoy with his two stupid bodyguards stalked in. "I heard that we have some transfer students in this compartment. I would just like to introduce myself and leave. If you are in Slytherin we will meet often, I may even be nice to you. If you are in Gryfindor then you are now my mortal enemy. If you hang out with these idiots," waving his hand to Ron, Harry, and Hermione, "then you are still my mortal enemy, I have made my introductions, I will leave." Ron was too angry to let him leave he sent a curse to him and Malfoy's robes turned a shocking pink and his skin a bright orange. Malfoy was getting angry now. He sent another curse flying elsewhere. It hit Sherry in the stomach. Sherry was standing there, her lips curved, fat, and smug with an evil look in her eye. Nicole had seen that look before and it made her go pale. "What was that spell, Malfoy!!" She screamed, still pale. "It just makes her hiccup uncontrollably." He answered, smiling. "How long does it last?!" "It only lasts for about an hour or two." He answered again, still smiling. "YOU IDIOT, YOU ARE SO STUPID, I HOPE SHE EATS YOU!" In a calmer voice "Probably will." They thought she couldn't get paler, but she did. While they were arguing Caroline was backing out of the compartment. Behind them they heard a hiccup and Hermione ran out of the compartment screaming. Nicole slowly turned around ...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------ Authors end note and the fuuuuun begins! DUUN, DUUN, DUUUUUUUUN!  
  
Thanks to  
  
Also, a special thanks to Sherry (SSSRoaB). By the way, Sherry's a real person, she does act like that, and she's an American Born Chinese (ABC). So are Christine, Caroline, and Nicole. But they are not ABC's ohhh! Song comin'! ABC easy as 1 2 3 Ladidadadada I can't remember the rest! Hey! 


	3. The rest of the train ride and a view of...

I wanted to mention I would be using this in The Elements of Power. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Once she was fully turned she turned back and said, in a calm voice, "Never saw that one before." Everyone turned to gape at the horror before their eyes. There stood a purple-black thing, with blood-red spots all over the thing's body. It had tentacles around the bottom looking like a deformed octopus. On top of it s mushroom-shaped head were three sharp, poison-tipped horns. The horns took up half of its three-inch height. A slit appeared in the place where the mouth was supposed to be. It began to grow, and grow, and GROW. It stopped growing at about 9 ft. The slit opened showing a mouth with 301-AN If anyone cared to stick their head in and count.- double rowed teeth. Sherry's voice came out. "Ooooooooooo, I like this one." Christine sat there with another dumbstruck face.-AN *sigh*- Nicole started to back away from the moving creature. "I think she would like to have a little chat with you, Malfoy." The creature's size increased, if that was possible. It took a while for them to figure out it was smiling-AN coughGRINNINGcough, coughEVILYcough- "Malfoy, Draco Malfoy? Where!?!" "I think we will leave these two to work out their problems." Malfoy was hiding in a corner whimpering softly, while what they thought was the eyes scanned the room, stopping on the trembling figure of the deceased, -AN Drum roll, please. *someone bangs on trashcan lid.- Draco Malfoy. –E/N (Editors Note) This is an idea from SSSRoaB of what could have happened. *grins evilly*: Draco looked up and pleaded, no scratch that, begged, "Oh please, for the sake of my little sister Cygnus, don't eat me!" Sherry blinked. "Cygnus? Do the Malfoys have a habit of naming their children after constellations?" She inquired incredulously. Everyone was then forced, no, they came willingly, to witness the horrific and painful death of the hated Draco Malfoy. After that, they went and celebrated.-AN Didja like that? Well, sadly, that's not what happened. Now, back to the story.- She started to advance on the helpless Draco Malfoy. Outside they heard a scream and a—wait a minute—hiccup? Nicole peeked in and slowly closed the door. "She always has this one." she announced, still in a calm voice. "I hope she doesn't break through the door." Was the only thing she said. Caroline was brave enough to take a peek in the compartment and gasped as she heard a voice start yelling. "WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT!!!?" Outside they heard another whimper from Malfoy. Caroline quickly shut the door. "Is Christine still in there?" said a small voice from the back. Everyone turned around to look at the speaker. Hermione was scrunched in the back of the whole group next to Ron who was also whimpering after seeing Sherry turn in to the horrid monster. "Yeah, but it's okay she won't go near Christine. She is very afraid of her when she has no arms or when Christine doesn't know that it's her." In the compartment the Chimera was still advancing on the shivering Draco Malfoy. Finally, Christine got up and went to the humongous/dangerous creature. Sherry still hadn't seen her coming towards her, so when she felt something wrap around her leg she screamed and started to slash her tail. But at that same second, she hiccupped and was soon shrinking, and shrinking and shrinking, until she was much shorter than everyone else. She turned a as white as snow –AN I know, I know, sounds sweet but I couldn't think of anything else and you are going to like this one.- Soon there was a cute little puppy. Malfoy stood up, brushed his robes and started walking towards the puppy. The puppy was sitting there wagging it's tail. When he was three steps away the puppy's fur stood on end, but it's tail was still wagging. He took another step closer and he thought he saw the pupils turn a blood red. He thought it was and took the last step toward the puppy. The puppy smiled and it showed sharp teeth with a drop of poison hanging on the end. The puppy jumped and bites into Malfoy's arm. He dropped, unconscious. Nicole and the gang had entered when they saw the form that Sherry had taken, and had seen the whole thing. Nicole rushed over to Sherry and started scolding her on how she should have just scared Malfoy. When she was finished she rushed over to Malfoy and started checking out how he was. While she was doing that Christine had started walking up to the puppy with a confused look on her face. When she got to the dog, the look disappeared, replaced by a look of complete happiness. She picked up the puppy and started cuddling it. The dog started to bark like mad for a few minutes but after that it just hung there with a VERY angry look on its face. They heard ONE last hiccup and there stood Sherry, still with a very angry look on her face. She turned around and started to hit so hard that they thought Christine was going to have a concussion. When she stopped Nicole stood and said that Malfoy was going to be fine but kind of queasy for a few days but he was lucky that it hadn't killed him like the last person. They sat down to talk and leaned Malfoy in a corner, when he woke up he screamed after catching a look at Sherry and ran out of the compartment. Nicole, concerned, went out after him. "Sherry that was so cool." Ron started, "Yeah, that was wicked, I wish I could do something like that." Harry said. "Actually it gets kind of annoying after it happens a few time's. Once when I had drunken to much coke I got the hiccups and the Ministry of Magic had a hard time cleaning that mess up, and another time ......" she continued telling more stories getting more hilarious after the next. Outside, Nicole was having a problem calming Malfoy. She kept repeating that it doesn't happen often. "Come on it's not that bad." "Oh, sure you weren't just humiliated in front of your enemies. Anyway I don't need to take to a Mudblood." "Nicole's face turned in to a red of fury. "To let you know, I am actually a pure blood, my mother was a witch like her relatives before her and my father is a wizard like the relatives before that." "Sorry, you know if you were in Slytherin we could be good friends, but if you hang out with those three I don't think we can. I will make my mind when you are sorted." "Whatever. Go back to your bodyguards, they aren't good ones though, they ran when the spells were being cast around." He scowled up at her, stood and stacked off. She returned to the compartment her friends were in and listened as her friends kept talking about Sherry and her strange magic.  
  
The train slowly started to stop. They got their things together and left the train. "Oy, Hagrid, you think we can cross the lake with our friends here?" "Sure, 'Arry I guess you can but don't tell Dumbledore I let ye." Nicole stopped in her tracks when she heard about crossing the lake. "She looked up at Harry with scared eye's. "Are we going in a boat?" She asked slowly like she couldn't make out the words. "Yeah, what do you think we were crossing it with" Ron answered sarcastically. "I AM NOT GOING ON A BOAT!!!" "Why, the boat isn't going to sink or anything." Harry said in a comforting voice not wanting to anger her anymore, after seeing her angry once, he knew that that was just a little bit of her temper and didn't want to see the rest. It didn't work. "I REFUSE TO GO ON A BOAT, IF YOU WANT TO, FINE, I WILL WALK, BUT I DON'T THINK GRANPA WON'T MIND!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed. "It's okay you can ride the carriage with me, you don't have to go on the boat." Harry asked still in the comforting voice. "Carriage?" "Yes there is a carriage for the other students. You can go in there instead." "Okay!" she said in a cheerful voice while waving to the others. "Sorry." She apologized. "It's okay." Harry said. They started chatting about teachers again. (-AN I'm not quite sure about that if they were talking about teachers before hand I don't know if I am right, if they weren't I m to lazy to check, deal with it.-) When they reached the entrance they separated so Nicole could go with the first years and Harry could wait for Ron and Hermione. Nicole reached the room where everyone was waiting and searched out Sherry, Caroline and Christine. Then a teacher came in, from her looks and Ron's description she was Professor McGonagall. "This way please." She led them in to a huge room with five tables. Four of them were seated with students. At the front of the line of tables was one smaller table full of what they guessed to be were all of the professors. In front of that was a stool with a ragged hat sitting on it. It starting singing, "Very good at poems, that hat," whispered a girl standing next to her, to a friend on her other side. –AN for my lack of poetic skills, and of course laziness, I REFUSE TO WRITE A SORTING HAT SONG, who ever asks me will get a punishment for everybody *with dreamy eyes, just think, a whole chapter filled with Evil then a cliff hanger at the end. That sounds so wonderful, I might just do it for fun.- "When I call your name, please come up and put on the sorting hat." Announced Professor McGonagall. She listened to the names read and didn't hear Caroline's name and thought, We must be last since we are in our sixth year. When everybody's name except for theirs was called Dumbledore stood and announced "We have four transfer students this year. They are from Salem Academy of Witches and Wizards. They are in their sixth year and are going to start out at that year. You may continue the sorting now Minerva." "Jacobsen, Caroline" Caroline walked over to the stool and put on the hat. It fell down her face and you could see her murmuring to something. Finally, longer than almost everybody, the hat yelled out "Gryffindor!" Caroline took off the hat and walked over to the Table where Harry, Ron, and Hermione, and sat at an empty seat near them. "Smith, Sherry." Professor McGonagall cried. Sherry stood, and just like Caroline, she put on the sorting hat and sat down. This one took longer than Caroline. You could hear her 'mumbling', too.-AN threats- Finally, the hat called out "Gryffindor!" And Sherry went to sit next to Caroline. "Stu, -AN pid- Christine" She turned her head towards Professor McGonagall and looked confused. "Walk up to the stool and put the hat on, Miss. Stu –ANcoughpidcough-" Christine followed the directions and put on the hat. When it had first been put on the hat started to yell, "Huffle!.. No, Rave!.. No, S! NO WAY, I guess it will be Gryffindor!" She took the hat off brushed it clean and then started to walk towards the Slytherin table but when she heard Hermione yell she turned and sat at the Gryffindor table. "Finally, Taylor, Nicole." "When she went up she heard a voice inside her head saying "Difficult, difficult, you would make a great Slytherin" "Then she heard the hat yell out "Slytherin" "Wait" she also heard it say out loud "No not Slytherin maybe Ravenclaw, Not Hufflepuff, I think it is ether Slytherin or Gryffindor." "Gryffindor" she said to the hat "Pick Gryffindor you old piece of ragged cloth." "Fine, fine, there was no need to insult me. Gryffindor!" It yelled out loud. She triumphantly moved over to the Gryffindor table and sat near her friends. "It never says anything out loud, I mean you were the first." Ron announced to them. "What did you say to it, it said you insulted it." Harry asked raising an eyebrow at Nicole questioningly –AN I never knew that that was a word.- "Oh, not much, I only say the real bad ones to Sherry! Right?" She said turning her head, to Sherry who was stuffing her face with food once she saw it appear. Sherry looked up from her food and nodded and went back to her food. They stopped talking and started to fill their plates. When almost –AN meaning everyone but Sherry- everyone was finished Dumbledore stood and announced "Could the prefects please lead everyone to their houses." He sat down and Nicole got up and headed toward Dumbledore. She stood and talked to him for a little while. The others saw her shooing them away and decided to leave her and head up after the others. They had to drag Sherry away from her plate when she was on her 10th and a ½ helping. When they got up to the portrait of the fat lady they had forgotten to get the password from the prefects so they sat outside until they saw Nicole coming.  
  
"I still think you should stay in America, it is safer there than it is here. You don't have to stay. You can go back with Davis to America on Friday. You being my granddaughter puts you and the rest of Hogwarts in great danger. You could be captured and killed by Voldemort..." "Grampa I am okay. There is no need to worry, as long as I am in Hogwarts I am okay. Listen I have to go unpack before bed since school starts tomorrow. Bye!" She said turning away and rushing to the double doors and slipping through with out a word to anyone. When she was out of the doors she saw Malfoy with his pals stalking up to her. "What do you want?" she said with a snarl. –AN What is with me, stalking, snarl, I am scaring myself *shivers in seat.- "I only want to be your friend." He said with an innocent smile on his face. "Sure, rrriiiiigghhttt. And my grandfather is a stick with a long, white beard. Wait a minute—he is. Nevermind." she said walking away. She took a glance behind and saw him glaring at her. She ran up to the portrait of the fat lady and saw the others waiting for her.  
  
"We thought you would never come!" She heard Hermione say, "WHAT TOOK YOU SOOOO LONG!!!!!!!! WE HAVE BEEN WAITING HERE FOR HOURS!!!!" she heard Sherry scream, "Do you know the password?" She heard Ron ask politely. She completely ignored Sherry and said to Ron "Yep, Grampa told me." "Wiggle waggle" And the portrait did not open. "Who changed the password!" "Oh, woops, I mean Blue Blood." "I forgot Grampa knew Sherry was coming. He became CREATIVE." And they headed inside. "Who is your grandfather anyhow?" Ron asked. "Oh, I never told you. Woops. BIG accident. Um, um, well, Dumbledore." "WHAT!!!!! YOUR GRANDFATHER IS DUMBLEDORE?!!! WHY DIDN'T YOU EVER TELL US?!!" "It kind of slipped my mind." "HOW COULD THAT SLIP YOUR MIND!!!" Hermione shouted back. "It's not that hard. Any way are you going to stay with us?" Nicole asked with a sweet smile. "Yeah I guess. See you tomorrow." They said while walking up the winding stairs. (*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)( *)(*)(*)(*)(*) Big surprise NOT, anyway stay tuned for the next chapter oooffff..... The Four Elements! *sound of clapping in back round* Thank you, thank you, thank you very much! 


End file.
